


[Podfic] Pochée

by voxmxchina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Season One Timeline, Angst, Arousal, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consulting for the FBI, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Intense, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, POV Will Graham, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sassy Will Graham, Slow Burn, So leave now if you don't want the spoiler, Texting, The next tag is a spoiler, Will Graham Knows, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmxchina/pseuds/voxmxchina
Summary: An audiorecording of ElloPoppet'sPochée. Streaming, MP3 & M4B available.H. Lecter (7:34 am)Good morning, Will. I trust that this message is finding you well?Will read the text, quickly at first, slowing down on his second pass. It was very...Hannibal, to be so formal over a fucking text message, and at this ungodly hour no less. Not that Will wasn’t already awake; he’d been knee deep in a crime scene for the last hour and a half, give or take.Regardless. For all Hannibal knew, Will could have been sleeping, catching up on much-needed rest in the confines of his three star, FBI-funded hotel room in the middle of shit-creek nowhere, Iowa. How uncouth.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	[Podfic] Pochée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pochée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471174) by [ElloPoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet). 



  
  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7ybddmcbpgg3d28/Pochee.mp3/file) // [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/iy0yrp3ya09khnh/ElloPoppet+-+Pochee+\(isarcasm\).m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:55:22

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Pochée](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/pochee)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I had a lot of fun with this one! It's such a cute little story. My editing ambitions were a little uh... much, so I spent way to long trying to finish that part of this one. But I really like how it turned out! Let me know what you think of the additional editing and sound effects - does it pull you out or immerse you?  
> (Also, infinite apologies for my pronunciation of non-english words. I am deeply sorry and I tried my best.)
> 
> Please go give some love on the original posting of the fic[ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471174/)
> 
> You can find me most of the time on [Tumblr.](https://voxmxchina.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
